


Christmas Time is Here

by Zombie_hunter18



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Before STEM, Christmas, M/M, Pranks, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_hunter18/pseuds/Zombie_hunter18
Summary: It Christmas Eve and Sebastian has only a few hours to find Joseph a Secret Santa gift he finds one but he's in for a surprise





	Christmas Time is Here

 

   "Hey Joseph," Sebastian said while walking into their office.

   "Hello Sebastian," he replied back." Hey Sebastian have you gotten your Secret Santa their gift yet?"  
   

   "Oh, crap."he thought. He knew he to get one but he had forgotten all about it because of their last case they were on.  
"Yea why, what about it?" He answered.

   "Well I was just wondering...Who did you get?" He said.  
Sebastian didn't really what to tell him, because he had Joseph himself. He had to make a good pick in order to make it believable.

   "Kidman." He responded back.

  "Seriously I thought you hated and I quote "Hated her with a fiery passion ". Joseph quoted in a sarcastic Sebastian voice.

   "Hey!" Sebastian remarked an gave Joseph a light punch on his arm that Joseph was holding his glasses in and fell from his hand and Jo accidentally stepped on them with the guys goofing around and it shattered completely

   "Damn it!" "Now I'll have to wear my contacts." Joseph shouted and started to walk to the bathroom to put in his contacts he carries just in case.

   "Gee Joseph. I'm really sorry for making you drop your glasses." Sebastian retorted but Joseph had already left. So Sebastian got a big idea of what to get Joseph for Christmas.

            The next day.....

Everyone had gotten their gifts on time except Sebasthian was no where to be found and Joseph still had to give his gift. Then the sound of someone running was heard and as soon as Joseph turned to see who it was Sebastian had ran into him again.

   "Sorry. Am I here in time?"he asked.

  
   "Everyone had already began and had gotten their gifts".he said.

   "Well you hadn't given yours and I need to give mine." "I guess you got me then."he replied.

   "Yea."Joseph answered.

    "Well here it's really special to you."Sebastian said.  
Joseph opened his gift. Inside it was a new pair of glasses with a fake sliver stone at the corner on each side.

   "Wow Sebastian." "It's...it's perfect." "Thank you."Joseph said while putting on the glasses.

   "You're welcome."Sebastian answered and he was given his gift. He opened it like a child at Christmas. Inside he found a silver flask, a pack of Hog cigarettes, and a little black notebook with the KCPD badge on the front.

   "Thanks Joseph, it awesome."he added.

   "You're welcome. Just don't let Myra catch you with that." Joseph said.

   "Yea I'll never hear the end of it."Sebastian said while walking back to their offices.  
When the were at the doors of their offices the was a massive present with crimson red wrapping paper and a big red bow on top and a name tag for Sebastian.

   "What the...he said until Kidman appeared with a banana cream pie and smashed it into his face. Everyone was laughing and even some were film including Joseph.

   "Call it retribution for breaking my glasses."he said while laughing until Kidman pulled out another pie and smashed it in his face. Even more people were laughing except Joseph and Sebastian.

   "Call that retribution for scaring me last year with the fake bugs."she said.  
Joseph and Sebastian looked at each other and nodded as if they knew what each other was thinking and grabbed a hand full of the pie that was on their faces at smashed it her face. Now everyone on the floor was laughing including Joseph, Sebastian, and Kidman and they had a great time afterwords with coffee and pie.    

  MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Christmas theme fanfic. I had a lot of fun making it and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again.:)


End file.
